survivorusafandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Linden
|hometown=New York, New York |occupation=Personal Injury Lawyer |season= Island of the Idols |tribe= |placement=15/20 |challenge=6 |votes=6 |days=16 |instagram=lindenation |twitter=Lindenation }}Jason Linden is a castaway from Survivor: Island of the Idols Despite a rough start when his tribe noticed he went looking for the idol on Day 1, Jason was able to gain back some of their trust in the following days. During the Tribe Switch he remained on Vokai, where there was a 4-4 split between the old-Vokai, and old-Lairo. When they lost the Immunity Challenge, he looked set to go to rocks if needed, but when Elaine Stout won the "Block A Vote" advantage, she chose to use it on Jason, thus giving old-Lairo the upperhand, and the ability to vote him off. Biography Age: 32 Hometown: New York City Current residence: New York City Occupation: Personal Injury Lawyer Hobbies: Sports, music, and learning new things. Pet peeves: Bullies, slow walkers, and when someone coughs or sneezes without covering their mouth. Three words to describe you: Charismatic, determined, and direct. What accomplishment are you most proud of? Starting my own firm. I am really proud of myself and it makes me happy. I'm also proud of the life my wife and I are building together. We are both blossoming in our respective businesses at the same time. We are just very in sync right now. Who or what is your inspiration in life? My dad, Alex. He is the happiest and most liked person I've ever met. He can make lemonade out of any lemon thrown his way. Also, he is relatively successful, but does not care about materialistic things. He just loves his family and playing sports, and that's what makes him happy. If I can find happiness as easy as he can, I'd be proud. What's one thing we wouldn't know from seeing a photo of you? I'm a huge Phish fan. I met my wife at a Phish concert. Which Survivor contestant are you most like? A mix of Stephen Fishbach/Adam Klein/Cochran 2.0/Rob Cesternino and weirdly a little Tony Vlachos. Buckle up baby, it's going to be a wild ride. What's your primary motivation for being on Survivor? The love of the game. I love Survivor and I want to play this game. I need to play. This is like Darwinism in its truest form. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? Survivor is a relationship-based game. First, I will develop the relationships needed to win the game. I have a deep and fundamental understanding of human communication and connection. I have an uncanny ability to make strangers feel at ease. I disarm them with humor and self-deprecation. But I reinforce the connections with true and sincere interest and care. I will build relationships that will not only take me further into the game, but will win me the votes at final Tribal Council. Second, I will take control of my game and lead my allies to make favorable decisions to my game. I am a natural leader. Third, I will outwork my competition; I am an animal. I am resilient and hardworking. When I start something, I NEED to finish it. ''Island of the Idols'' Island of the Idols History Voting History